Tout sa est réel!
by AsakoNatsumiStorie
Summary: Natsumi et Asako sont les meilleures amies du monde ,elles se partagent tout les secrets,délires et aussi leurs passions pour les mangas,surtout celui de Naruto.Mais un jour une chose incroyable va leurs arriver.K /yaoi/amitié.
1. Tout ça grace a un jeu

**Bonjour à tous!Avec mon amie Asako on a imaginaient une super histoire dans laquelle il va arriver plein de chose a nos amies Natsumi et Asako. J'en dit pas plus sinon je vais couper le suspense. Alors bonne lecture! P.S c'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent avec moi et désoler pour le résumé je suis pas très bonne a se niveau là.**

**Disclamer :**** les personnages sont aux vénérable maitre Kishimoto a part Asako et Natsumi qui sont rien qu'a moi.**

**Rating :**** je dirais K+ car mot un peu dur.**

**Couple:**** Naru/Sasu et peut être un autre on verra ^^.**

**Genre:**** humour.**

**Résumé:**** Natsumi et Asako sont les meilleurs amies du monde elles partagent tout entre elles secrets,délires et aussi leur passion pour les mangas,surtout celui de Naruto. Mais un jour une chose extraordinaire leur arrive.**

**Chapitre 1:Tous ça grâce a un jeu! **

**«Oh mon dieu!»**

**«Quoi qu'est ce qui passe!»**

**«Regarde là le dernier jeu Naruto sur PS3,il me le faut!»**

Natsumi couru vers le rayon,bavant devant la dite boite de jeu de son manga préféré. Asako la suivi l'air dépitée.

**«Mais tu les à tous déjà!»renchéri t-elle **

**«Non pas celui là,il est sorti hier!»**

**«Raison de plus pour économiser,ta vu le prix de ce jeu!»**

Asako prit le jeu et examina le prix.

« **Non mais attend 75 Euro pour un jeu,c'est abusé! »**

**« Je sais,mais je le veux! »**

Elle lui prit le jeu et couru dans le magasin poursuivit par Asako qui lui hurlait d'arrêter ,finalement elle arriva devant la caisse et posa le jeu devant la caissière qui la regardée d'un air de dire non-mais -c'est-quoi-ce-bordel!

**« Sa vous fait 75 Euro mademoiselle! »**

**« J'ai ma carte de fidélité sa marche pour cet achat? »**

**« Oui passait la moi s'il vous plait. »**

Asako regarda Natsumi qui sautillait comme une débile devant la caisse,impatiente d'avoir le jeu entre les mains.

**« Voilà sa vous fera 63 euro maintenant. »**

**« Tenez! »**

Une fois le jeu acheter elles partirent en direction de la maison de Natsumi où attendait la console et les manettes assorties.

**« On est rentrées! »**

La mère de Natsumi sortie de la salle a manger, avec un regard noir en direction de sa fille.

**« Il paraît que tu a ENCORE achetait un jeu débile sur ta console? »**

**« Mais maman c'est le tout dernier Naruto sur PS3,je pouvais pas passais comme ça devant ce jeu! »se défendit-elle.**

**« Ben si c'est pourquoi quand Asako sera partit,tu montera ta console,interdiction dit jouer pendant une semaine! »**

**« Mais maman! »**

**« Tu veux maintenant? »**

**« Non...vient Asako profitons en un peu avant quelle change d'avis. »**

Elles descendirent dans la chambre et se jetèrent sur le lit,Natsumi alluma la télé ainsi que la console, après 10 minutes de cinématiques,elles choisirent leurs personnages pour un combat d'essai.

**« Faut toujours que tu choisisse un membre de l'Akatsuki toi hein? »**

**« Et toi et ton Kiba alors! »**

**« C'est pas pareil! »**

**« Ok alors Kiba contre Deidara c'est parti! »**

Le combat fessait rage quand le téléphone portable de Asako se mit a sonner.

**«Allo! Oui maman...maintenant...ok...très bien a toute suite alors. »**

**« Tu part? »**

**« Oui . »**

**« C'est trop tôt ! »**

**« Je sais,on fini le combat? »**

**« Ok,attention tu va morfler ma vieille! »**

**« C'est ce qu'on va voir...YAAAAAHHHHHH prend ça! »**

Enfin le combat fini,elles discutèrent encore un peu,quand soudain l'écran de la télé se mit a brillait fortement.

**«Ouah c'est quoi le délire! Asako regarde la télé! »**

**« Ah ouais qu'en même,bizarre. »**

Elle tendit la main,pour toucher l'écran lumineux,Natsumi la retient.

**« Attend on sais même pas qu'est que c'est! »**

**« Mais t'inquiète pas! »**

Finalement sa main entra en contact avec le verre,tout a coup la lumière les enveloppa,puis se fut le noir complet.

**« Hummm!Ma tête,Asako...Asako! »**

ma tête me fais souffrir le martyre,ma vue se brouille petit à petit,jus juste le temps de voir une silhouette sombre au-dessus de moi avant de sombraisà nouveau dans inconscience. A suivre.

**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plait en attendant laissez des reviews.**


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Et nous revoilà avec la suite de l'aventure de Natsumi et Asako,pardon pour le retard mais j'avais une très grosse panne d'inspiration,sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer :** **Toujours a maitre Kishimoto a part Natsumi et Asako.**

**Rating :**** K+**

**Couple:**** Naru/Sasu et peut être d'autre on verra.**

**Genre:**** Humour/aventure**

**Chapitre 2:****Un nouveau départ.**

**Pov Natsumi.**

J'avais l'impression de tombée dans un trou sans fond,un trou noir où aucune lumière ne pouvait perçait.

-**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!OMG!Je vais mourir!**

Debout dans mon lit je hurlais comme si ma vie en dépendait,le bras en avant comme pour attraper un objet invisible,la bouche grande ouverteet les yeux exorbités,on aurait dit une folle.

-**Ouf ce n'était qu'un rêve,mais je suis où moi!**

J'étais dans une chambreéclairée par quelque bougies,une armoire,un petit bureau et une porte qui devait donner certainement dans la salle de bain,c'est tout rien d'autre pas de fenêtres,aucuns tableaux. Je saute hors du lit,et ouvre la porte,un couloir sombre m'accueille mais des voix se firent entendre.

-**Chef,on fait quoi de la fille?**

-**Pour l'instant,on la surveille.**

**-N'empêche sa va bientôt faire 3 jours quelle dort.**

**-Tobi veux voir la fille!**

**-Si tu veut,comme sa on verra si elle va bien.**

**-OUI,Tobi est un bon garçon!**

**-Dite moi que je rêve,Tobi,Chef...Akatsuki!Oups.**

J'avais criais et comme le couloir été en pierre il eu un écho.

**-On dirait que notre inviter est réveiller.**

Une main m'agrippa fortement le bras,je ne voyais rien,je ne savais pas où j'allais,me contentant de suivre tant bien que mal la personne devant moi.

**-Tu aurait put être plus** **discrète.**

**-Je sais!**

Il ou elle me poussa dans une salle sombre**,**je ne voyaisrien du tout,mais je me sentais observais de toute part, un frisson parcouru tout mon corps,puis une voix grave se fit entendre.

**Pov Asako.**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux,pour les refermés immédiatement a cause de la lumière beaucoup trop forte a mon goût.

-**Enfin réveillée.**

**-Hummm où suis-je?**

**-Tu est a l'hôpital de Konoha tu na rien a craindre.**

**-D'accords …... attend un peu...KONOHA!**

Je me redresse brusquement complètement paniquée,regardant tout autour de moi.

**-Calme toi on ne te ferra rien ici tu a ma parole.**

**-Mais qu'est ce que je fou ici moi,attend j'étais chez Natsumi ensuite on a jouées a sa console,puis la télé c'est illuminée et après je... oh merde!**

**-Je crois que tu devrait te recoucher tu me parais encore...**

**-Dit moi est qu'il y avait une autre fille avec moi!**

**-Non je t'est trouvait seule devant les portes du village.**

Je regarde tristement mon sauveur qui ne pouvait être que...

-**En faite je me présente Kiba Inuzuka!**

**A suivre.**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre est enfin fini,désolé si il est un peu court,en attendant la suite des reviews SVP!**


	3. Chapter 3 un nouveau membre

**Me revoilà avec le 3éme chapitre je suis vraiment désoler du retard j'avais un problème d'internet **

**timblee:heureuse que ma fic te plaise j'espère que cette suite va encore plus te plaire.**

**Used blue****:****bah en faite non c'est pas itachi qui est avec Natsumi tu le saura dans cette suite **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer****: aaaahhhh marre de le dire vous referez aux autres chapitres ;p**

**Chapitre 3:**** Une nouvelle camarade**

**J'avais froid,peur et en plus de ça je me trouver devant le chef de l'Akatsuki le dénommé Pein dit Piercingman dans mes délires avec Asako,tout les regards été braqués sur moi,petite chose sans défense et aux yeux suppliants*mode chat poté dans Shrek enclencher*,mais manque de bol Piercingman ne semblait pas emballait par mon charme.**

**-On peut savoir a quoi tu joue?**

**-Ben je sais pas. »tin vive la réponse qui tue »**

**-En faite je pense que ceci t'appartient.**

**Il tendit son bras,au bout pendait un sac noir et rouge. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand,je me précipite droit vers le sac a dos, lui arrache des mains et me mis a sautais dans tout les sens en criant a tu-tête .**

**-Mon sac a moi,mon sac a moi tu ma tellement manquais!**

**Je fus rapidement rejoins par un Tobi encore plus content que moi,et qui chanter.**

**-Tralala!**

**-DEGAGE DE LA ! **

**Je lui fou mon pied dans son arrière train. Et un Tobi volant un,le pauvre garçon vola puis s'encastra dans le mur d'en face.**

**-Non mais c'est MES délires!**

**-Tobi est désoler,vraiment plus taper Tobi!**

**-Sa va t'est un bon garçon,tient une sucette.**

**-OUI Tobi aime Natsumi-san!**

**Il prit la sucette a la cerise et parti dans un coins,finalement je me retourne pour dans la seconde suivante m'écroulais de rire,le reste de l'organisation avez la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbitaient on aurait dit des poissons qui chercher leur oxygène,surtout Kisame.**

**-Tin vous devrais voir vos tête c'est excellent! **

**-Cette fille est vraiment pas normale.**

**-Dit donc Hidan toi non plus t'est pas normal,je dirais même que tu est une chose que beau coups de scientifiques de mon époque kifferaient disséquer!**

**-Et pan dans t'est dent l'immortel!**

**-Oh toi l'artiste androgyne on ta rien demander!**

**-Je t'emmerde salaud!**

**-Et moi je t'encule dans tout les sens !**

**-Et moi si ça continue je vous envoies en mission pendant 3 mois c'est comprit!**

**-OUI LEADER SAMA!**

**-Très bien et si on revenez a toi.**

**-Oh non faite pas attention a moi je vais partir,je tient pas a vous déranger plus que ça!**

**-OH non tu va rester ici avec nous et j'y tient!**

**-*AAAARRRRRGGGGG dans quelle merde je me suis foutue moi,voila que Pein veux que je reste ici et pourquoi faire d'abord*Je peux savoir pourquoi vous tenez t'en a me garder si c'est pas trop demander.**

**-Tout simplement parce que tu sais où se situe notre cachette,et puis ta force est immense elle peut toujours servir.**

**-Et ben chui pas sorti de merde moi jvous le jure!**

**-Pour l'instant on va t'attribuer un équipier avec qui tu t'entrainera pour l'instant avant de faire des missions ,c'est compris!**

**-Oui chef!**

**-Très bien pour l'instant tu sera avec Zetsu et tu dormira dans sa chambre également...**

**-QUOI IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DORME AVEC UN MEC C'EST PAS POSSIBLE!**

**-C'est comme ça a points c'est tout a moins que tu ne veule mourir maintenant?**

**-Heuuuuuu non tout compte fait j'adore les plantes vertes!**

**-Très bien ton manteau ainsi que ta bague te serons donnaient une fois ton entrainement fini,sur ceux je vous laisse faire connaissance.**

**Et merde me voilà membre de la pire organisation que compte le manga Naruto,jvous le dit sa va pas être rose pour moi.**

**Et voilà le 3éme chapitre est enfin fini suite au 4éme pour l'instant REVIEWS!**


End file.
